Todos eran besos
by Pami Li
Summary: Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos. Tabla de amor- tipos de besos; respuesta a tabla de Retos Ilustrados. Diferentes parejas.
1. Primer beso

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso sorpresivo – AlicexJasper.  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http: // img41. imageshack. us/ ? image _es igual_ besosorpresivo . jpg_

**  
Primer beso****  
**  
No alcancé ni siquiera a cerrar los ojos; había sido tan rápido que apenas había comenzado a vislumbrar su decisión cuando sus labios chocaron sorpresivamente contra los míos.

Llevábamos ya algunos días de conocernos, después de aquella tarde en donde por fin lo encontré. Pasamos la noche observándonos sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sabía que estábamos destinados, y de alguna forma, cuando yo pensaba en eso, él se removía incómodo en su asiento mientras todas mis emociones comenzaban a rodearlo, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo.

Teníamos personalidades totalmente diferentes, tanto o más que lo que habíamos vivido. Aunque tal vez yo tenía que rellenar primero mi pasado para saber si eso era una verdad.  
Hablamos poco durante nuestro viaje al norte, en busca de aquella familia que yo había visto ya y conocía tan bien, deteniéndonos cada cierto tiempo debido a la inquietud que tenía él respecto a su dieta. Pero a pesar de todas sus excusas yo sabía que estaba decidido a intentarlo, y me maravillaba saber que era por mí.

Podía sentir sus labios moverse con lentitud mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda para levantarme del suelo, sabía que lo hacía de esa forma midiendo lo que pasaba en nuestras emociones. Conocía poco de mí y probablemente temía que yo fuera a hacerle algo de un momento a otro; disfrutamos bastante ese primer beso.

Sonrío en estos momentos, al vislumbrar el pasado en lugar del futuro. Lo observo mientras él sigue a Bella por la habitación, encantado por tanta felicidad que nuestra nueva hermana va demarrando. Esa no fue la primera vez que me sorprendieron sus decisiones, aunque poco a poco voy notando con mayor rapidez sus intenciones.  
Como puedo ver que dentro de dos segundos él volara hasta mí y me tomará en su brazos para un nuevo beso.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Nunca había escrito un AlicexJasper (ni ninguna de las otras parejas que pondré) así que agradecería comentarios para saber si después algo algo sobre ellos en otra historia.

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	2. Dientes y sangre

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso violento – VictoriaxJames  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http ://img132. imageshack. us/my. php ? image _es igual_ besoviolento. jpg_  
**  
**

**Dientes y sangre**

Aromas desagradables y sombras, eso es todo lo que recuerdo de la noche pasada. No puedo saber dónde me encontraba porque antes de verdaderamente sufrir un problema con ese grupo de hombres yo ya me había levantado y había salido por la puerta del bar. Las personas que eran parte de mi pasado decían que tenía un sexto sentido con el peligro, que sabía exactamente cuándo huir.  
Yo lo veía como algo normal, después de todo uno sabe cuando el tipo de al lado busca hacerte daño, ¿no?

Me levanté rápidamente cuando sentí la mirada de alguien detrás de las cortinas de mi habitación; claro que eso era algo imposible porque: primero: vivía en un tercer piso, segundo: aquella ventana no daba a ningún balcón.

Sin saber el porqué, levanté mi mano hasta la cortina oscura que caía sobre aquellas ventanas altas y la jalé para revisar si en verdad nadie me observaba. Me sentí estúpida al ver nada más que las luces de la ciudad, de alguna forma esperaba ver a alguien colgando desde el techo.

Reí un poco y me di media vuelta, entonces lo vi: parado y extremadamente hermoso, se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo tomado en una coleta. Sonreí nerviosa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, mi instinto (o eso que decían) me incitaba a correr, a irme. Pero mis músculos no querían moverse.

'Soy James', lo escuché junto un segundo después, cuando atravesó la habitación y me beso apasionadamente tomando mi cabello con fuerza. Sólo recuerdo que hubo dientes y sangre, mucha sangre.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Mi primer VictoriaxJames, de hecho nunca he leído nada de ellos así que xD! Intenté que todos los retos quedaran dentro del canon original, simplemente agregado algunos detalles que Meyer no nos contó sobre ellos.  
Espero comentarios n,n

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	3. Hasta siempre

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso del adiós - AngelaxBen  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http :// img5. imageshack. us/ my. php ?image _es igual_ besodeladis. jpg_  
**  
**

**Hasta siempre  
**  
Aún podía recordar que él no me interesaba. Había salido aquella noche con Ben porque quería tener compañía en el baile. Porque sólo era _un amigo y nada más_.  
Suelo analizar que todo comenzó en esa ocasión, con esas canciones, ese beso furtivo y su mirada bajo la luz de la luna, escondida en ratos detrás de las nubes.  
No puedo describir cómo fue que una corriente eléctrica cruzó por mi cuerpo y nubló mi mente con sólo un pequeño roce de labios; suelo reírme un poco cuando pienso que aquello fue provocado por que se veía como algo simple de hacer, un pequeño beso y ya era todo. Al día siguiente, creíamos como inocentes palomitas, que todo seguiría igual.

A las pocas horas nos dimos cuenta que eso no sucedería, algo había cambiado y parecía ser para siempre.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas con sólo pensar que en unas horas todo terminaría: la ilusión, los besos y las caricias en el patio de la escuela, en el auto, en donde fuera o su voz susurrándome palabras tiernas al oído para espantar mis miedos o alimentar mis fantasías.

Debíamos crecer, lo sabía y por lo mismo era tan difícil.

Quisiera permanecer a su lado pero me es imposible, su universidad y la mía quedan separadas, demasiados kilómetros para mantener la relación.

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mí, intentando calmarme, ofreciéndome aquellas palabras que yo creí que lo arreglarían todo: 'intentémoslo, aunque sea hagamos la prueba, a pesar de la distancia'; mi corazón me duele y niego lentamente con la cabeza. Si el destino nos quiere unidos, dentro de cuatro años volveremos a vernos.  
Por mientras, sello mis labios con los suyos en un beso del adiós.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Nunca había escribo un AngelaxBen (ah, ya dije que ninguno de las parejas xD), pero bueno: la idea no venía y luego le pedí a una amiga que me dijera una pareja y salió esto. Me parece lindo, pero ya opinen ustedes n,n

Dedicado a Tamara por la pareja x3

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	4. Un poco más

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso del adiós - RosaliexEmmett  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: _http: // img5. imageshack. us / i / besoexigente. jpg /  
**  
**

**Un poco más  
**  
Usualmente él era quien con sólo una sonrisa o una leve mirada me convencía a irme al bosque (o a donde fuera) a practicar diferentes y variadas posiciones. Le apasionaba demostrarme de más formas que los humanos el cuánto me amaba.

Creía que en parte era por aquel sentimiento que yo aún guardaba respecto a la eternidad, aunque el _por siempre_ fuera a su lado. Yo deseaba morir, ser humana. Tener todas aquellas débiles características que los caracterizaban.  
Esa noche todos nos encontrábamos nerviosos, lograba escuchar a Esme sollozar en el cuarto con Carlisle, quien seguramente la abrazaba y acariciaba con cuidado su cabello. También distinguí a Alice caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras buscaba la decisión de Edward sobre su futuro… y lamentablemente el nuestro.

Yo me encontraba tan furiosa que me era difícil mantenerme quieta, con un rápido y certero movimiento tomé la mano de Emmett y lo jalé por la puerta trasera rumbo a algún lugar desconocido. Cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo pude ver en sus ojos que no entendía qué pasaba conmigo, no creía que yo necesitara de tal forma el sentirme amada.

Salté a sus brazos y lo besé apasionadamente, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, tomando entre mis manos sus cabellos y gimiendo cerca de su oído; dando un poco más de mí para olvidarme que Edward, el estúpido vampiro enamorado, se había ido de casa por culpa de una humana. Aquello que yo más deseaba ser en la vida.

* * *

Yo como que tengo mala memoria para actualizar.

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	5. Momentos

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso pasional - EmilyxSam  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http : // img132. imageshack. us / i / besopasional. jpg /_  
**  
**

**Momentos  
**  
Caminaba de un lado a otro del porche demasiado nerviosa, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón lejos, se encontraba allá… donde Sam peleaba por la supervivencia de su especie.  
Era difícil mantenerme quieta cuando no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto; una parte de mi mente se encontraba bloqueada buscando no comenzar a pensar en el peor final de todos: aquel donde ya no sería Emily y Sam, sólo Emily.  
Me dejé caer al suelo y tomé asiento en uno de los escalones, no pude evitar mirar al horizonte buscando un hermoso y enorme lobo de pelaje negro. Las sombras del viento moviendo las ramas me distraían y confundían a la vez, en varios momentos creí observarlo pero no, él no estaba ahí.  
Cuando me rendía, escuché un aullido a lo lejos.

Antes de pensarlo me había levantado y había corrido hasta el bosque, en busca de él o de alguno de los lobos de mi familia. _Mía_. Sabía que más de un corazón podía romperse si las cosas salían mal.  
Frente a mis ojos aparecieron algunos, caminando y sin ningún temblor en el cuerpo. Sonreían nerviosos, como si no se creyeran el haber regresado con vida.

Busqué con la mirada a mi futuro esposo, pero antes de poder dar un paso me encontré entre sus fuertes brazos que me elevaron del suelo. Había salido de la nada, como lo hacía en ocasiones cuando pretendía asustarme. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas al encontrarme con su aroma, con él, con un _nosotros juntos_.  
No alcancé a decirle ni una palabra cuando él comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a los demás. Toqué su pecho desnudo, acaricié sus fuertes hombros y no lo detuve cuando sus manos comenzaron a colarse por mi blusa.  
De pronto, sentí elevarme entre sus brazos dejando detrás los aullidos -humanos- de los demás.  
Poco me importó todo lo que sucediera después con ellos realmente.

* * *

Este es la razón por la cual lo elevé a T xP!  
Sigue uno yaoi, ¡aviso!

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	6. Silencios

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso prohibido - PaulxJared  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http: // img132. imageshack. us / i / besoprohibidoyaoi. jpg /_  
**  
**

**Silencios  
**  
Corríamos con el único motivo de molestar al otro. Paul se encontraba molesto por saber que, aunque fuera por poco, yo iba ganando aquella carrera.  
Derrapé cerca de la carretera, dando media vuelta para correr de regreso a la casa de Sam, donde deberíamos de estar la mayoría del tiempo porque sabíamos de alguien más que uniría a la manada en unos días.  
Paul mordió mi pata izquierda a los pocos segundos, buscando con trampas ganarme unos centímetros; yo me detuve de pronto y lo jalé (al seguir anclado a mí) para detenerse en el camino.  
Levanté mi cabeza buscando la suya, intentando bloquear mis pensamientos un poco.

'¿Qué te pasa?', preguntó molesto.  
'Vayamos más lento', respondí mientras me sacudía el pelaje y me levantaba en cuatro patas. 'Aún no se ha transformado, de otra forma Sam estaría junto con nosotros'.  
Él asintió y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros lamiéndose la pata. Yo rodeé los ojos al verlo, parecía tan femenino.  
Paul leyó mi mente y se lanzó encima de mí a los pocos segundos, le seguí la corriente en aquella pelea (si eso se podía llamar así) porque me divertía bastante verlo enojado. Sentirlo de esa forma y saberme controlado, era reconfortante.

Me alejé de él y me transformé, sé que lo sorprendí porque se quedó quieto a unos pasos de mí. Sabía perfectamente cuanto le molestaba vernos desnudos a Sam y a mí, buscaba incitarlo a subir su mal humor.  
Para mi sorpresa, no se lanzó encima de mí si no que se transformó también. Apenas iba a preguntar el qué pasaba cuando caminó las zancadas que nos separaban y se acercó a mi rostro, juntando de demasiadas formas nuestros desnudos cuerpos.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —Logré preguntar, dando un paso hacia atrás, sentía como mi sangre se agolpaba en mi rostro y que el calor, por extraño que parezca, se elevaba aún más.

Entonces me besó.  
Fue un roce que exigía respuesta, después de unos segundos entendí que lo que buscaba era venganza por mi acto de desnudismo. Sin dudarlo, le correspondí, elevando mis brazos hasta su cabello y acercándolo a mí más de lo que ya estábamos.  
Lo sentía a mi lado, demasiado cerca. Demasiado mío.  
Su mano derecha comenzó a bajar por mi vientre… Entonces escuchamos un aullido que buscaba nuestra atención, nos alejamos prácticamente dando un salto hacia atrás, separándonos rápidamente. Nos dirigimos la mirada una vez antes de echarnos a correr, de forma humana, rumbo a la casa de Sam, buscando ocultar lo que había pasado entre nosotros entre los silencios que nos rodeaban en el bosque.

* * *

Jojo, no sé porqué cree esto, la verdad, pero me gusto el resultado final.

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


	7. No es un hasta luego

**Furtivos, apasionados o tiernos; pero todos eran besos**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.****  
**

_Beso antes de morir - VictoriaxJames  
Tabla Amor - Tipos de besos: http: // retosilustrados. foroes. net/ amor-f1/ n4tipos-de-besos-t173. htm  
Imagen: http :// img35. imageshack. us / i / besoantesdemorir. jpg /_  
**  
**

**No es un hasta luego**

No pude evitar decirle que no fuera, que en realidad no valía la pena. Pero él era muy terco, demasiado tal vez. Sabía que me iba a ignorar y antes de salir por la puerta de esa habitación iba a gruñirme con tanta furia que me encogería en mi lugar del susto.

Llevábamos pocos años de conocernos pero, desde que me había transformado siempre había permanecido junto a él. Me sentía protegida y deseada, sobre todo lo último. No me importó demasiado que cortara mi vida de aquella manera si me prometía tantas cosas.

Me había acostumbrado a sus besos salvajes y a hacerlo en los lugares más extraño, porque así era James. Era la primera vez que se iba de caza y yo no era más que una mera espectadora, ahora también jugaba con él. Y me sentía honrada a pesar de aquel temor que nació al verlo partir. También fue la primera, y única, ocasión en que se devolvió a besarme como si el mundo se terminara, pero no era un hasta luego, tampoco creí que fuera un adiós… aún cuando yo sentí que se parecía demasiado a uno.

* * *

Y con esto termino la tabla de los besos, pronto comenzaré a escribir otra que me gusto para el fandom de Crepúsculo.

Gracias a Morri Crack! por betearlos.


End file.
